Crazy for you
by Ayesha Malfoy
Summary: Um encontro esperado. Será que um era realmente o que o outro esperava? Continuação da song Seus olhos, meus olhos, OlívioGina, ao som de Crazy for you, da Madonna.


| Crazy for you | | | |Um rapaz alto e moreno olhava a toda hora para a porta de entrada do salão, onde ele | |e seus companheiros de time comemoravam a vitória sobre o Puddlemere United, fato que| |lhes rendera a liderança isolada do campeonato. | |E se ela não viesse? A vira durante o jogo, claro. Nem se preocupara em cantar o hino| |do seu clube, seu olhar estava nas cadeiras especiais, onde avistara logo a cabeleira | |inconfundível dela, a sua musa, Virgínia Weasley. E pensar que ele estava quase | |saindo do colégio quando ela entrara... Ele tinha uma vaga lembrança da garotinha | |que fora usada por Voldemort para abrir a Câmara Secreta. Naquela época, era muito | |criança para que ele pusesse os olhos sobre ela duas vezes. Mas agora... | |Ela estivera no jogo, mas nada garantia que viria à comemoração. Certo, ele | |recebera a coruja com a carta dela, seu coração exultara de felicidade, mas ela | |podia ter desistido de tudo, não podia? Podia ter pensado melhor e constatado que | |não valia a pena ficar com alguém tão exposto à mídia. Rony sempre comentara que | |a irmã, apesar de expansiva com a família e amigos, era bem reservada e tímida no | |convívio social. | |Quando mandara o ingresso para o jogo, nem imaginara que ela lhe escrevera. Fora um | |tiro no escuro. Podia não ser nada do que ele imaginara, ele poderia ter se enganado | |quanto à atração que ele achava que ela sentira por ele. Afinal, durante algum | |tempo, ela fora apaixonada pelo Potter, se não estava enganado, eles até tiveram um | |namorico. E se ela ainda gostasse dele? | |Nem reparava nas mulheres que passavam por ele com um olhar de admiração e cobiça. | |Estava cheio dessas mulheres, tão cheio, que nem as enxergava mais. As | |aproveitadoras, que queriam se promover às custas dele. Cheio de pessoas falsas, | |egoístas e mercenárias, que só o cercavam por interesse. | |Desviando o olhar para o salão, observou as pessoas dançarem, ao som de uma música,| |lenta..., casais apaixonados há tempos, outros que acabaram de descobrir o amor... | |Como ele gostaria que ela estivesse ali, agora, ele lhe falaria tudo o que tinha | |vontade desde aquele dia em que seus olhares se cruzaram e ele se perdera dentro | |daqueles olhos cor de chocolate... | |E por isso, nem viu quando a porta do salão se abriu, e uma garota ruiva, em um lindo| |vestido azul, entrou, acompanhada do irmão e da cunhada... | | | |Swaying room as the music starts | |O lugar balança conforme começa a música | | | |Strangers making the most of the dark | |Estranhos tirando o máximo proveito da escuridão | | | |Two by two their bodies become one | |Dois a dois, seus corpos tornam-se um só | | | |Gina adentrou o salão enfumaçado, estreitando os olhos para poder ver melhor. Rony e| |Mione discutiam, algo sobre as garotas esperando por ele na saída do vestiário, o | |que os atrasara por mais de uma hora. Gina nem se preocupara em esperar o irmão com a| |noiva dele, sabia da loucura que seria e, sabia que teria de ver centenas (ô | |imaginação fértil!) de garotas se estapeando só pra poder tocar no Liv (o apelido | |carinhoso que, internamente, deu a ele). E como tava muito nervosa, preferiu nem dar | |de cara com ele naquela situação. | |De repente, ela viu. Viu o objeto de seus pensamentos parado, olhando para os casais | |no salão, solitário, com uma taça de vinho na mão... | |I see you through the smokey air | |Eu vejo você através do ar enfumaçado | | | |Can't you feel the weight of my stare | |Você não consegue sentir o peso do meu olhar? | |"E então, aconteceu. Senti um calor me aquecendo, uma sensação boa tomou conta de| |mim.Eu levantei os meus olhos e a vi. Linda, muito mais bela do que eu, em meus | |devaneios, me lembrava que ela fosse. E ela me olhava, o olhar repleto de promessas, | |bastava que eu desse o primeiro passo. | |Mas como é difícil essa aproximação, essa travessia até a mulher, este bicho | |mulher, este ser que parece com a gente, penteia o cabelo com mais freqüência, é | |verdade, mas basicamente igual a nós, homens, e como está na vida com outros olhos, | |outros destinos, outras funções. E como a gente adora as mulheres, como a gente | |precisa delas, como o mundo que a gente vê e vive é menor sem elas. E a travessia é| |dificílima, ainda mais se esta mulher, é a que se ama. Como eu amo aquela | |ruivinha... | |E, por isso mesmo, é que eu vou enfrentar essa travessia. Por ela, tudo vale a | |pena... | | | |You're so close but still a world away | |Você está tão perto, mas ainda há um mundo de distância | | | |What I'm dying to say, is that | |O que estou tentando dizer, é que | |E vai ser agora. Agora eu vou dizer tudo a ela, tudo o que está guardado aqui dentro | |há quase um mês de ansiedade e sonhos." | | | | | | | |I'm crazy for you | |Estou louca por você | | | |Touch me once and you'll know it's true | |Me toque uma vez e saberá que é verdade | | | |I never wanted anyone like this | |Eu nunca quis ninguém assim, | | | |It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss | |É tudo novo, você sentirá isso em meu beijo | | | |I'm crazy for you, crazy for you | |Estou louca (o) por você, louca (o) por você | |"Merlin! Ele está vindo pra cá! E agora, Gina, e agora? Fica calma, respira bem | |fundo, inspira, expira, se prepara. Ih, não vai dar certo, eu dou muito na pinta... | |Também, depois daquela carta, que é que isso importa?Ele já sabe de tudo mesmo, | |sabe que eu adoro ele, que ele mexe comigo... E o Rony, ele vai chiar, vai armar um | |barraco federal, eu não devia ter vindo, vai ser uma confusão só..." | |Oi, Weasley. | |E aí, Wood? Jogaço hoje, né? Agora dá até pra ficar mais tranqüilo quanto ao | |restante do campeonato. | |É o que eu espero. Assim posso me preocupar mais com a vida pessoal. Estou precisando| |de um tempo pra mim... | |Ah, dá pra se dedicar mais às fãs... Eu é que não posso fazer isso, a Mione aqui | |não me deixa um segundo sozinho e... Ai! Puxa, Hermione, eu só tava brincando! Você| |sabe que só existe você na minha vida, né? | |Acho bom, acho muito bom! Se não, eu vou passar umas férias lá na Bulgária, ouviu?| | | |Ah, é? Então por que você não vai logo e... | |Gina olhou para o irmão e Mione e sorriu. Isso era bem deles... tapas e beijos. Mas o| |amor era maior, bem maior. Quisera encontrar um amor assim... Será que o rapaz à sua| |frente seria a resposta às suas preces? | |Ele olhou para ela e somente estendeu a mão.Ela o olhou fundo, e aceitou a mão que | |lhe era oferecida, que a guiava até a pista de dança no jardim. | | | |Trying hard to control my heart | |Tentando duramente controlar meu coração | | | |I walk over to where you are | |Eu vou até onde você está | | | |Eye to eye we meet, no word at all | |Olho no olho nos encontramos, nenhuma palavra, nada | | | |"Eu não acredito! Estou no céu... Ela é tão macia, tão quente, tão cheirosa...| |O corpo dela encaixa direitinho no meu. E pensar que eu poderia nunca sentir o que | |estou sentindo agora. Alguém lá em cima deve gostar muito de mim... E esse coração| |que não acalma, parece que vai sair pela minha boca..." | | | |Slowly now we begin to move | |Lentamente nós começamos a nos mover | | | |Every breath I'm deeper into you | |Em cada respiração fico mais dentro de você | | | |Soon we two are standing still in time | |Logo nós dois ficaremos parados no tempo | | | |If you read my mind, you'll see | |Se ler o meu pensamento, você verá... | | | |Gina, de olhos fechados, rosto colado ao de Wood, concluía que nunca vivera um | |momento como aquele, nunca sentira nada remotamente parecido antes. Nem com Harry. | |Comparado à Olívio, ele parecia tão criança. Nos braços do rapaz ela se sentia | |tão segura, tão protegida... menos dela mesma. Não confiava em si junto dele. | |Respirar o mesmo ar que ele era altamente erótico. | |Ela tinha consciência dele, somente dele... E eles ainda não haviam nem se falado...| |Como seria a sua voz? | |Se aconchegou mais ao rapaz e soltou um suspiro. Ouviu um coração batendo forte. | |Batendo por ela. | | | | | |I'm crazy for you | |Estou louca (o) por você | | | |Touch me once and you'll know it's true | |Me toque uma vez e saberá que é verdade | | | |I never wanted anyone like this | |Eu nunca quis ninguém assim, | | | |It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss | |É tudo novo, você sentirá isso em meu beijo | |Gina ouviu uma voz rouca, acariciante, vinda de uma boca colada em seu ouvido: | |Quer ouvir uma coisa engraçada? Eu tava morrendo de medo... | |Medo? | |É. De que você não viesse e me deixasse aqui, mergulhado em solidão. Sem saber | |nunca, como é bom ter você nos meus braços. | |Eu também estava com medo. Essa estória é toda tão estranha, diferente... Como | |posso sentir algo tão grande por alguém que apenas vi? Eu não conheço nada de | |você... | |Nem eu de você. Mas uma vez ouvi dizer que, quando o mundo foi criado, havia um | |número limitado de almas. Cada uma dessas almas, se dividiu em duas. Então essas | |almas ficaram condenadas a vagar pela eternidade, sempre procurando sua outra parte, a| |sua alma gêmea. E que elas se reconhecem. Mas para isso, é preciso que os dois | |sintam essa necessidade. | |É tão bonito... mas será verdade? | |Eu acho que tudo o que quisermos pode se tornar verdade. Basta desejar com muita | |intensidade. Assim como eu desejo que... | |Que? | |É melhor te mostrar... | |E a beijou, primeiro de leve, abrindo caminho, reconhecendo o gosto. Após, | |retribuído, com a intensidade, verdade, paixão e toda profundidade da qual, só é | |capaz, quem ama de verdade. Quem encontrou a alma gêmea... | |It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you | |É tudo muito novo, estou louca (o) por você | | | |And you know it's true | |E você sabe que é verdade, | | | |I'm crazy, crazy for you | |Estou louca (o), louca (o) por você |  
  
E as pessoas passavam, olhavam e sorriam para aqueles dois jovens, tão bonitos, uma ruiva e um moreno, que dançavam e riam loucamente sob as estrelas, parando às vezes, para se olharem intensamente, para um beijo... E depois, ainda tem gente que diz que o amor não existe...  
  
And you know it´s true  
  
E você sabe que é verdade I´m crazy for you Eu estou louca (o) por você... 


End file.
